


淹没

by Fufang



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fufang/pseuds/Fufang
Summary: 只是单纯的想写一个触手系pwp而已





	淹没

设定：杰森是曾经死去的罗宾船长化身成的克拉肯（北海巨妖）  
正文：  
“我快要死了。”  
提姆仰头看着那一大片波光粼粼的海面，肺里的空气早就消耗殆尽，他双手无力地漂浮着，指缝间还有几颗微小的气泡逃离他的皮肤远去。  
他原以为临死前的一切都会是模糊的，可提姆还是能清晰地看到自己的船员被叛徒与海盗们抛下海面的样子。  
他们的鲜血染红了他头顶的海水与他的视线，想必都承受过比他更为残忍的迫害。  
“对不起…”他难过地想，  
可是我快死了。  
紧紧绑在提姆腿上的石头拖着他越潜越深，他视线里的光像他的生命一样逐渐暗淡。怨恨与不甘缠绕着提姆，比痛苦更加难熬。海水就像沉重的空气，密不透风地包裹他、填满他，等待着提姆的“夜幕”正式降临。  
致命般晕眩而窒息的感觉，迫使提姆拼起最后的力气挣扎了一下…  
我不想死  
他这么想着，沉重地闭上了眼睛。  
……  
“罗宾，”一个沙哑的嗓音，透过海水渗入提姆的大脑里，“罗宾…”像一个漩涡一样席卷着他的身体。有什么柔软的东西撬开了他的嘴唇伸进提姆的嘴里。  
“罗宾。”这个声音又响起了一次，提姆才渐渐回想起这是自己船队的名字。  
我已经死掉了？他这么想着睁开眼，只看见一望无际的黑暗，嘴里含着的东西也没有消失…他还在海水里。提姆想把东西吐出来，被一只手用力地卡住了下颌。  
生于深海里的手…意识到这点让提姆感到不寒而栗，他剧烈地挣扎起来。接着，什么东西爬上他的脚踝死死地缠住了他的四肢让他无法动弹。提姆转而开始拼命地用舌头将嘴里的东西推出嘴外，得到的反而是更加疯狂地深入。  
那东西的力气比提姆大太多。有什么跟着贴上了他的嘴唇，是另一张嘴……  
所以在他口中的，是那张嘴的舌头…  
这一切都恐怖得令提姆毛骨悚然，他被吓得浑身冰冷，也可能是因为他已经死掉了，而死人没有体温。等那根舌头横扫完了提姆口腔里每一个角落后，他才渐渐意识到这张嘴在给自己灌输空气。  
“罗宾，”那个声音再次响起。提姆慢慢冷静下来，想发声回应它，却限于在深海中、嘴里又被塞满了舌头，无法开口。  
他害怕又困惑，很明显，这位亲吻他的…生物并不想他死去。缠绕在提姆身体上如同绳索般的东西缓缓地放开了他，捏着他颌骨的手也挪到了他的脖子上。提姆一边被吻着一边感到另一只手扶上了他的腰。他发现自己正在被带着在海水中上浮，绑在他腿上的石头早已不翼而飞。  
有光线开始透了下来，提姆渐渐能看清楚亲吻自己的东西了。  
它居然有着一张人类的面容！还是一个俊俏而凌厉的男子。它惨白得像死人一般的肌肤将它漂浮于水中的短发衬托得黝黑的，额前参杂着几缕雪白发丝。而它的眼睛，像万里晴空下的海水一样蔚蓝。  
它是人鱼吗？还是塞壬？  
提姆看着这双眼睛，正如它也看着自己。他忍不住伸手搂住了这位男子的脖子，就像被蛊惑了一样深陷进去。  
毕竟它还是他的“恩人”。  
等提姆被拖上海面时，他终于松了口气，真正的空气久违地灌进他的肺里。月光洒在他们身上，而提姆还搂着那人的脖子。  
“谢谢你。”提姆微笑地说。  
“罗宾，”它盯着他，毫无感情地回复，仿佛它只认识这个词。  
“那是我的船……我曾经的船。我叫提姆，提姆·德雷克。”提姆向它解释道。  
“杰森。”它吐出一个似乎是名字的词，又从水里捞出一个东西举到提姆面前。那是提姆的罗宾号船徽，上边画着一只红色的知更鸟，“我的。”它说。  
“如果你喜欢它的话，可以留下它，杰森。”提姆松开一只手摸到了杰森的手上，想拿起那枚徽章。却见杰森迅速地握拳，警惕地收回了它。  
“罗宾，我的。”杰森加重了读音重复道。  
“你是说罗宾号是你的东西？”提姆皱起眉。  
杰森没有回复，它直直地盯着提姆的样子，似乎在观察、打量他，接着，它伸出另一只手抚摸上提姆的脸颊……  
“你，我的”它缓慢地开口，用那种直通进提姆脑子里地方式说道。  
“我得回去。”沉在深海里的恐惧感再一次袭卷进提姆心底，他迅速地放开了双手，试图离杰森远一些，“我得回去，杰森…罗宾号被小丑的海盗船带走了…我得为我的船员报仇…”他哆嗦着说。  
“小丑…”杰森听到这个词似乎停顿了一下。它深吸了一口气，像在隐忍什么，“报仇。”它的手紧紧地锁住了提姆的背部，让他无法退后。  
“帮你报仇。”它看着提姆的眼睛，那双海水般的瞳孔里像要掀起什么惊天骇浪般阴郁起来，“当，我的东西。”  
“不……不…”恐惧使提姆挣扎着推上了杰森的胸口，他几乎是毫不犹豫地拒绝了杰森的这个说法。  
提姆的眼睛里映出杰森在一瞬间转为暴怒的表情。刚才捆住他四肢的东西再一次攀上了提姆的小腿，在一瞬间将他拉进海里。  
提姆这才意识到那不是人鱼的尾巴，甚至不属于塞壬……那是像北海巨妖一样的触手。  
提姆的尖叫声迅速被海水淹没，杰森的脸紧随他一起沉入海底。  
“成为我的知更鸟！”它愤怒而不容抗拒地在提姆脑海里咆哮起来。而提姆甚至发不出声音反驳它。这一次的窒息感比被海盗丢进海水中的感觉更加强烈，也更加的无助。无尽的咸腥味涌进提姆的肺里，他几乎以为自己就要这么死去了。可杰森并没有打算就放过他。它再一次地吻住了提姆的嘴，比之前凶残很多，就像要把空气直接塞进提姆的肺里一样。  
剧烈的疼痛狠狠地扎着提姆的胸腔，而杰森的触手们死死地束缚着提姆。  
杰森直接在海水里放开了提姆，看着他一边被灌入海水，一边剧烈地咳嗽出许多气泡，露出了一个残忍的微笑。  
它很欣赏现在的画面——这只小巧的“小鸟”被困在这间名为海洋的监牢里，插翅难飞。  
就在提姆再一次濒临死亡的时候，杰森终于吻住了他的嘴。而它的触手们撩开了提姆衣裤的缝隙，直接缠绕上他的皮肤。  
一切令提姆疯狂到绝望。那些触手吸盘一般的内壁轻咬着提姆大腿内侧的软肉。而杰森的一只手扣在提姆的脊背上一边拦住他的退路，一边抚摸他的蝴蝶骨；另一只手则滑上了提姆的胸口。  
“做我的罗宾。”它眯起眼，用脑子里的声音威胁道。  
不要……不要！  
提姆心碎地用指甲掐上缠绕在他手腕上的触手，这是他最后一点能拿来挣扎的力气。  
更加恐怖的事发生了，杰森的触手拉开了他的大腿，盘进了提姆的双腿间。意识到它们在做什么的提姆惊恐地扭动起自己的腰，但他的力气甚至不能让杰森有什么改变。软软的触手滑上他的阴茎，不容抗拒地撸动起来。提姆想动嘴咬断杰森的舌头，可它的触手像清楚地知道提姆的意识一般掐住了他的颌骨。  
杰森的舌头和它的触手一起挑逗刺激着提姆的身体，强迫他陷入这场逃离不了的事件中。它的手在提姆的胸口揉捏着，把原本毫无用处的器官逼得挺力起来。  
提姆在杰森的嘴里痛苦地咽呜，他感觉到自己有眼泪夺眶而出，但海水吞噬了它们。提姆错怪死亡了，他应该在被丢进海里时，就将自己的生命交给它。而不是拼着无用的求生欲落到这个魔鬼般的海妖手中。  
苦涩的海水刺痛着他的眼睛，而这完全不及他身体所承受的百分之一。  
一只触手爬上提姆的双眼，覆盖住他的眼皮，阻隔了它们与海水接触的机会。  
“它们很美。”  
杰森用脑子向提姆解释道，可这并不会引起提姆半分的感激，因为黑暗给了他格外强烈的感官。  
下腹的热潮与冰冷的海水格格不入，杰森的触手似乎企图将自己塞进提姆的尿道里。提姆同时弓腰把自己弯得像一只虾米一样。  
他一定尖叫了，即便在沉默的深海中，即便他喉管里的颤动被这个怪物吞进嘴里。  
杰森至始至终都没有放开过提姆的嘴，空气源源不断的顺着杰森传到提姆肺里，禁止他死去。  
但提姆知道自己的状况非常不妙，他浑身滚烫的，泛着漂亮的红色，那并不只是因为发生在他身体上的性事，他在发烧。  
“死不了。”名为杰森的怪物用触手攥着提姆的手臂将它们牵到了它的脖子边，让提姆看起来就像刚刚一样搂着杰森的脖子。它冰冷的胸膛贴上提姆的肌肤,其他的触手同双手一起在提姆的身体上游走。很快就有一只触手顺着提姆背脊的凹陷处滑进了他的内裤里，提姆的双腿也被掰开卡到了杰森的腰上。  
忽视掉提姆瑟瑟发抖的躯干的话，他们两正用一种极度缠绵的姿势侵泡在水里。  
“提姆”杰森第一次读出了他的名字。它很享受现在从提姆身上夺去的东西，还想要拥有更多。它的触手探进了提姆的后穴，让他再一次挣扎起来。  
“提姆，”杰森有些嘲讽地叹息了一声，像在怪罪他还没有认命。海水与触手黏腻的质地使得杰森的深入毫无阻碍。提姆的手指焦急地拍打上杰森的脖子，就好像这样就能停止自己受到的侵犯一样。  
终于，他下定决心，死命地摇头脱离了触手的控制，闭嘴咬住杰森的舌头，血腥味顿时充斥进提姆与杰森的口腔。杰森立刻暴怒地甩开了他，深海一样的眼睛狂躁地盯着这个脆弱到能被它直接撕碎的人类。提姆的肺再次被海水淹没，他抽搐着吐出一长串气泡。  
他想激怒它杀死自己。  
杰森直接将他举上了海面。提姆一碰到空气就开始下意识地呼吸并呛出海水。在这时，埋在他体内的触手开始蠕动起来，提姆终于在空气里发出了对杰森来说极其悦耳的尖叫声。他被它搂进怀里，虚弱地顺着杰森的节奏喘息起来。  
“好听，”杰森扯了扯嘴角，露出一个笑容，它按压着提姆的肠道寻找最合适的那个位子将提姆的声音逼变了调。“提姆，知更鸟。”它咬住他的脖子，舌头隔着皮肤直接从他声带的颤动里聆听他的呻吟。  
提姆几乎被杰森折磨到失去意识，他的手指抓进杰森的背上，脚掌蹬着它的一只触手，绷直了脚趾。  
“属于我。”杰森这回用人类一样方式贴着提姆的耳垂说道。筋疲力尽的提姆只能哽咽地回复几声轻哼，但他还是咬牙摇头，试图拒绝这件恐怖的事。  
杰森不以为然地吻住了他的嘴，这是一个真正的亲吻。它的舌头舔进他的口腔，一边操他一边拖着他向前游去。  
等到他们停下时，杰森把提姆转了个方向，让他的背脊靠上它的胸口，双腿就对着海面大张着。  
提姆在视界模糊的快感里，看到一艘船远远地飘荡在水中，是他的罗宾号。  
“报仇。”杰森靠着他的肩膀，翘着嘴角，邪恶地盯着那艘船。  
“不……不要…”提姆呻吟着感受到杰森戳进了一个前所未有的深度。  
平静的水面泛起一圈圈小小的漩涡。船上的海盗们正为了胜利而高歌，丝毫没有注意到海面的异状。提姆看着他的船毫无意识地开进了杰森的陷阱里，他无力的手垂到身后，碰到那根在他体内作恶的触手。提姆屈指圈上它，想将它扯出来，但看起来却更像在抚摸它。杰森满意地轻笑了起来，它咬着提姆的背在上面留下一串红痕。  
潮汐随着海风发出“哗哗”的海浪声，潜伏在黑暗里的怪物不声不响地拥着它的“小鸟”。船员们的欢呼传到提姆的耳朵里，那是以他热爱的一切为代价换来的、沾着鲜血的庆典。杰森的恨意同时也在影响着他。提姆扭头望向那个冰冷的怪物，看着那张鼻梁高挺的脸颊轮廓，他有些迷失起来。  
似乎感受到了他的视线，杰森也回头回望着他。  
提姆就这么脱力地靠在它的锁骨上，浑身上下湿淋淋的，糟糕而美丽。  
杰森低头吻住了提姆，比之前每一次都要温柔。  
海浪终于没过了罗宾号的警戒线，观测员发出了戒备的信号。海盗们都警戒起来，有人点亮了船上的烟火。绚丽的火花在所有人头顶炸开，犹如白昼般照亮了一切……  
一个巨大的漩涡横在他们身边，暗无止境的深渊里发出尖锐的嘶吼。提姆才后知后觉地意识到，他招惹到的东西到底拥有着怎样的力量。  
今夜的海风撑不起罗宾号的帆布，水手惊恐地在船上摇摆着。  
如果这只是一个普通的自然现象，海盗们还能凭着自己多年的航海经验搏出一线生机。而这漩涡就像有自己的意识一样，无论他们怎么调整船头，都脱离不开“巨兽”的吞噬。  
杰森的身躯，在火光之中渐渐显出了巨大的原型。它揽住提姆的腰掐着他的下巴，深陷进漩涡中让他看着罗宾号在潮水里颠簸的样子。  
“报仇。”它蛊惑着摩擦起提姆的嘴唇，又一只触手滑进了他的身体里。  
提姆颤抖着吐出炽热的呼吸，就砸在杰森脸上。如果答应它…会发生什么？  
海妖的触手在他的身体里冲撞起来，提姆的眼泪大把大把地被抖落进水里。他开始生出一股莫名的委屈，他船员的鲜血与怒吼跟在船上惨叫的海盗们重叠在一起。  
答应你会发生什么？  
杰森伸手捧住了他的脸，有点笨拙地想要擦干净提姆脸上的泪花。提姆探头主动吻住了杰森的嘴，他跟着说：“报仇。”  
海妖刺耳的嘶吼声像终于被解开了束缚一般，巨大的触手从海底腾空而起，狠狠落到罗宾号上，真正的海底巨兽被释放出来。杰森拖着提姆沉入水中，它抽出没入提姆身体里的触手，又狠狠地顶了进去，像要把他操穿一样。提姆在激流中与杰森吻在一起，这一回它没有给提姆输送任何氧气，让他以为自己终于要面对死亡了。  
模糊的幻觉展现在提姆眼前，是杰森穿着罗宾号船长服的样子，他意气风发地绞杀着海盗，像所有英俊的有为青年一般。杰森潇洒的笑声贯彻着提姆的耳膜，正属于这个拥抱自己的怪物。这会，真正的、毫无芥蒂的快感蔓延进提姆的灵魂。他紧咬着牙关接受起杰森的一切，包括它曾经沉睡在深海里的寒冷。  
名为小丑的海盗们，狠狠地捆住杰森的身体，就像捆住提姆一样。他们因为杰森强壮与暴戾的反抗，生生拿铁杵打断了他的骨头。他眼睁睁盯着自己的船员被杀害，比提姆更为疯狂的暴怒蚕食了杰森。他诅咒自己成为了一只失去灵魂的海怪，等待着自愿献祭自己的人解放他。  
海面上的海盗们被一一扫落进海水中。两根巨型触手扯着罗宾号的一侧将它彻底反转过来。有些人直接被扯碎了身体，残骸飘荡在海面。  
提姆被杰森捞出了染得鲜红的海水，他们旁若无人地纠缠在一起。尖叫与海浪就是提姆高潮的背景音。  
水珠顺着他半长的头发滑过他的下巴，杰森在他体内的东西越来越大，也撑得他越来越疼。血腥味萦绕在他们周围，不知道是属于海里那些尸骸的，还是源于提姆大概被撕裂的身体……  
触手将罗宾号重新拖出水面。杰森捧着晕过去的提姆攀进船中，它慢慢缩回自己巨大的肢体，终于能彻底幻化出人类的样子。它伸出手拉扯出被自己种进提姆体内的精囊。引出提姆无意识的呻吟。  
杰森低头亲了亲他的额头，“你再也回不去岸边了。”它轻声说。  
提姆没有意识地蹭上杰森的胸口，他就这么昏迷着被它拥在怀里靠坐在船头，他们一起等待日出降临。  
罗宾号将永远飘荡在广阔的海水中。  
END


End file.
